world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111413 PellokJossik
11:45 -- guilefulCarver GC began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 23:45 -- 11:46 GC: is this another troll? 11:46 GG: Yup 11:46 GG: Who are you? 11:46 GC: ha ha, found one! 11:46 GC: im soooooo gooooood 11:46 GG: -'m sorry? 11:46 GG: What do you mean? 11:46 GC: dont be, being good isnt something you should feel bad about 11:47 GC: im pellok. i just got this computer! 11:47 GG: Oh ok cool 11:47 GG: -'m Joss-k, n-ce to meet you 11:47 GC: never met someone with a dash in their name. that's pretty neat 11:47 GG: -t's not a dash 11:48 GC: its clearly a dash 11:48 GG: - just can't type the letter - 11:48 GC: oh, ok. which letter cant you type? 11:48 GG: -t's my qu-rk 11:48 GG: - 11:49 GC: dash isnt a letter, silly 11:49 GG: no -t's 11:49 GG: the vowel that -s not a, e, o, or u 11:49 GC: you cant type y occasionally? 11:50 GG: no -t's 11:50 GG: dude, learn from context! 11:50 GG: look at the letter that the dashes are replac-ng 11:50 GC: oh, you mean i. its i! 11:50 GG: YES 11:50 GC: well why didnt you just say that in the first place? 11:50 GC: wouldve saved a lot of time, you know! 11:50 GG: ... 11:51 GC: oh, oh hey, look what i learned to do 11:51 GC: ' 11:51 GC: do you see it? 11:51 GG: ... 11:51 GG: ' ? 11:51 GC: yeah! the dangly one! 11:51 GG: you mean an apostrophe? 11:52 GC: hey, you know a lot! 11:52 GC: what is it used for? 11:52 GG: well 11:52 GC: for dangling things out of reach from your enemies? 11:52 GG: -t goes before the "s" to make th-ngs possess-ve nouns 11:52 GG: l-ke 11:52 GG: "Pelloc's" 11:53 GC: so... 11:53 GC: they make things mine? 11:53 GG: ... 11:53 GC: thats awesome! 11:53 GG: that's one way of see-ng -t, - guess 11:53 GC: your lunch' 11:54 GG: no 11:54 GG: neverm-nd 11:54 GG: just do your th-ng 11:54 GC: cool, thanks man. 11:54 GC: youre really smart! maybe you can help me with something. 11:54 GG: sure, what -s -t? 11:55 GC: i met this guy a little while ago, and he was so cool 11:55 GC: like, the coolest, for reals 11:55 GG: ...l-ttle guy? 11:55 GC: maybe! he seemed to like birds a lot. 11:56 GG: ...ok 11:56 GC: anyhow, he told me about this game he and his friends were playing, and he wanted me to play too! 11:56 GG: ah yes 11:56 GG: the game 11:56 GG: 10/10 11:56 GG: would recommend 11:56 GC: oh, are you playing it to? 11:57 GG: yup 11:57 GG: already -n the game 11:57 GC: wooooooow, thats so cool! 11:57 GG: yeah, - guess 11:57 GC: man i am meeting all the coolest of the people now! 11:57 GG: l-ke who else? 11:58 GC: well 11:58 GC: ok, just you and vejant but thats totally too much cool too handle! 11:58 GG: -'m afra-d - dont know vejant 11:58 GC: oh 11:59 GC: you totally should get to know him. that guy is frigid, lemme tell ya 11:59 GG: hey, - can g-ve you the handles of some of our fellow players 12:00 GG: you can talk to them to f-nd out more about the game 12:00 GC: oh oh, more trolls! yes yes please! 12:00 GG: ok, so 12:00 GG: there's my mo-ra-l tlaloc, h-s handle -s greatTenocht-tlan 12:01 GC: wow, what a name! 12:01 GG: my fr-end bal-sh, handle conc-seTact-c-an 12:01 GC: the man with the plan. i like it! 12:01 GG: my good fr-end Nullar, handle a-bohph-l-cGapeseed 12:02 GG: also, we're play-ng w-th al-ens! 12:02 GG: -'m fr-ends w-th a few of them 12:02 GC: oh, are they the humans? avian said something about humans 12:03 GG: Yeah, they are! l-ke do-r, he's really cool. h-s handle -s galacto-dArr-val 12:03 GG: and beau, her handle -s chessAf-c-onado 12:04 GC: woah, they have handles too? they can use computers? 12:04 GG: yup 12:04 GC: thats so cooooooool! 12:04 GG: they have the-r own al-en vers-on of troll-an, too 12:04 GG: so that's how we can talk to them 12:04 GG: also, there -s a host-le th-rd party. 12:05 GC: what are they celebrating? 12:05 GG: ... 12:05 GG: "th-rd party" means th-rd group of people 12:05 GG: the -mportant part -s "host-le" 12:05 GC: oh dear, they probably want to celebrate our demise 12:06 GG: anyways, NEVER talk to the follow-ng; punctualP-lferer, rav-sh-ngCalypso, and sangu-neOracle 12:06 GG: and - mean NEVER 12:06 GG: they're ev-l 12:06 GC: would fighting be considered talking? 12:06 GC: cause i totally want to fight them 12:07 GG: - would just avo-d them altogether 12:07 GC: well, if they are to be fought, ill be there 12:08 GG: you'll have to wa-t -n l-ne 12:08 GC: i can wait, gotta do that to be stealthy 12:08 GG: anyways, you'll want to talk to those f-rst people, f-nd out as much about the game as you can 12:09 GG: and avo-d those last three 12:09 GG: they're real bad news 12:09 GC: i will assassinate my desire to talk to those rude guys 12:09 GG: that 12:09 GG: -s an -nterest-ng way of putt-ng that 12:09 GG: but okay 12:10 GC: ill try to talk to those humans everyone seems so interested in! 12:10 GC: maybe one of them can get me a game disc 12:10 GG: yeah they're pretty cool 12:10 GG: and you'll want to get -nto th-s game qu-ck 12:10 GG: and - mean QU-CK 12:10 GC: man, eeeeeveryone around here is cool. 12:11 GG: - guess so 12:11 GC: wait, why so quick? do you really want to play with me that bad? 12:11 GC: man, so considerate 12:11 GG: yes sure 12:11 GG: let's go w-th that 12:12 GC: well dont worry new best bro, ill do my best to get in this game asap 12:12 GG: good 12:12 GG: you get on that 12:12 GC: can do! 12:12 GG: alr-ghty then 12:12 GG: -'ll talk to you later 12:12 GC: ill see you soon, bro! 12:13 -- guilefulCarver GC ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 00:13 --